srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Runeskin
Runeskin is a foul immortal Ogre, who has employed his minions to attack the village of Silverwysp. Prelude Scenarios There are a total of four "prelude" scenarios to complete, plus an encounter with Runeskin. They are not all needed for the saga. For the first scenarios, take into account that Fearspit and Rotgrip are goblins, and thus vulnerable to Goblindoom. There are a total of four prelude scenarios to complete, plus an encounter with Runeskin. You can keep doing these, even while you're doing other ones in the Ruins of Silverwysp. Silverwysp You can find Silverwysp near Tryndmoor in Southeast Tysa. Through these missions, you'll earn several Valour rewards, which accumulates with victories. It's unclear how Valour affects the game, or even if there is any effect. For the moment, like Alignment, it's a loose end. After you finish prelude scenarios visit the Hedgelong Tavern and speak to the tavernkeep and his wife to activate the adventure line there. Stage One Note: This scenario happens only if you arrive in Silverwysp before finishing Runeskin's Minions and the prelude quests. However, this scenario appears to be no longer available. (See talk) Meet up with Captain Millark in the town to discover the devastation that Runeskins minions have done to Silverwysp. You can have the chance to fight in four areas: * the scrub forest... * the area north of the village... * the area south of the village... * the area east of the village... Occasionally you may meet some wounded men to help (with Restoration or Gating). Also, once you defeat some, you can do missions. An Engine of War * Description: The two dozen mountain goblins approaching Silverwysp are bringing something with them...and it's not a peace offering... * Requirement: Completed Mission #1 Rewards: * 32 xp to Telekinesis (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Destruction (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Gating (60+)/Archery (30+) * 128 general xp, 32 valour From Above * Description: The enemy's latest move seems designed to crush the heart of the resistance... Rewards: * 32 xp to Any Weaponry Skill (50+)/Fortification (30+)/Telekinesis (40+) for stopping the first winged skeleton. * 16 valour for helping the young soldier. * 32 xp to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (50+) when used to help Captain Millark. * 32 valour and 65 combat xp for defeating Curseblade. * 128 general xp and 64 valour for completing it. Barbaric * Description: The fur-clad figure moving towards the village from the east seems bent on finding someone...unfortunately that someone appears to be you... Rewards: * 32 xp to Telekinesis (40+)/Gating (40+)/Archery (30+) when used against . * 129 combat xp and an unmatched Broad Sword from Grunboar. * 128 general xp and 32 valour for completion. A Ragged Band Description: A ragged band of moorland farmers has arrived to lend their support to the defense of Silverwysp...or have they... Reward: * 128 general xp * 32 valour. The Demonscourge, Part II: The Unknown Halls * Requirement: Completed Demonscourge, Part I Rewards: * 64 general xp after opening each door. (x4) * 64 xp for defeating the ogres. * 65 combat xp for defeating Prince Iakor. * Demonscourge Pommel just before you leave the halls * By completing the adventure, you get 384 general xp and 64 valour. Description: The howling spirit's attack is swift and quickly overwhelms you... Each door is opened after destroying 6 Crimson Energy Orbs for the 1st and 2nd doors, Azure Energy Orbs for the 3rd, Silver Energy Orbs for the 4th (final) door. You also see some scenes in what are probably Iakor's mind games. First door right: The city of Talinus burns. Wide columns of black smoke rise up from behind its shattered outer wall, and a steady stream of refugees pour out of its main gates, headed south along the highway. In the forest to the east of the city, a brutal battle rages. Forest trolls and goblins clash with the scattered remnants of the Tysian army as they press forward, drawing ever closer to the shattered city. First door left: An old man, his back as bent as the knotted oaken staff he leans upon, moves along a winding road that approaches a walled city. As the man draws near to the city gates, he suddenly stands upright as a horrifying transformation comes over him. In a matter of seconds the old man has morphed into a hulking, caped ogre. The ogre turns to face you, flashes a wicked grin, and then stomps off toward the city gates. Second door right: A large group of children stand crying as a small village burns behind them. Several adults, wielding a variety of crude weapons, struggle to fend off a vicious crew of armoured cave goblins. One of the children, a young girl, fingers a stone medallion hanging from a chain about her neck. Suddenly, a bright white light envelops the children. When the light fades, the children have disappeared. Second door left: Thane Pyrond, overlord of the city of Trithik, lies dying before the toppled outer wall of the western Tysian riverport. The Thane's long, golden hair and thick beard are matted with dried blood, and his face bears a twisted, agonized expression. Thane Pyrond turns and looks directly at you. "Help us, ," he whispers. Third door right: An armada of winged goblins soar over a high-walled city, dropping heavy earthenware pots onto their targets below. Explosions shake the ground and large plumes of black smoke rise up and hover above the burning city. Third door left: A broad-shouldered, robed figure, a magnificent crown adorning its head, sits upon the throne in the grand hall of the King's citadel in Talinus. Suddenly, the crowned figure turns and looks directly at you. Your heart skips a beat as you stare into the empty eye sockets of the fleshless head now turned in your direction. Fourth door right: A massive serpent rises out of the ground, showering rock and debris down upon the wall of soldiers that surround it. The serpent unhinges its wide jaws and swallows two soldiers whole as the remaining warriors turn and flee from the fearsome beast. Fourth door left: The haft, pommel, and heavy iron head of a mighty hammer rapidly draw together to create a magnificent weapon. Small black gems swirl around the head of the hammer and fit themselves into tiny impressions on its elaborately-engraved surface. After the 4th door shatters, you fight 2 more silver energy orbs and 4 Black-Armoured Ogres before meeting Iakor again. You're given the choice of attack or leave (I didn't try to leave). He's 6+ at MR 85 and still gives 65 xp. The Demonscourge, Part III: Iakor's Maze * Description: Apparently not ready to leave you be, the demonic Prince Iakor, servant of Runeskin, has invaded your dreams... * Requirement: Completed Demonscourge, Part II Rewards: * 65 xp from combat for each ghost. * 65 combat xp from defeating the Black-Scaled Serpent (6+ at MR 85, ~100 SP). * Demonscourge Head. * 512 general xp and 64 valour for completion. Text Directions and Walkthrough * The ghosts are 18+ to hit with ~5000 SP until you have touched the right orb for each ghost. So start off with hitting the orbs in the corners, then look for the ghosts. If you run into any ghosts on your way, see if they're 3+ to hit or not. If they are, fight them. * After killing the 4th ghost, you will fight the Black-Scaled Serpent at Iakor's Throne. * Shorthand of directions: N E W S = North East West or South * From the Entrance: * E,S,S to the southern row * E,E,N,N to the Silver Orb * From the Silver Orb: * E,E to the eastern row * N,N,N,N,N,N,N,W,W to the Blue Orb * From the Blue Orb: * N,N to the northern row * W,W,W,W,W,W,W,S,S to the Red Orb * From the Red Orb: * W,W to the western row * S,S,S,S,S,S,S,E,E to the Green Orb One of Three * Description: The gruesome spectre, its ghostly blade dripping with the blood of the recently slain, unleashes a fearsome shriek as it soars across the battlefield towards you... Rewards: * 33 combat xp from the Phantom Swordsman (6+ at MR 85, ~240 SP). * 256 xp applied to All Skills and Powers (regardless of choice of shape). * 512 general xp and 64 valour for completing the adventure. Runeskin Final Scenario * Description: Rewards: * Once you meet the ghost, you receive the Demonscourge and 256 general xp. * 33 xp from each combat with the statues in the corners. * 65 combat xp from the many-legged demon you kill. * 256 general xp for opening the door. * 129 combat xp from the demon construct. * 256 xp applied to All Skills and Powers, from an alcove near Runeskin. * 128 xp applied to the power or skill you use before the combat with Runeskin. * About 266 xp from combat with Runeskin plus some decent armour. * Runeskin's Ring. * For completion: 3,072 general xp, 512 xp applied to All Skills and Powers, 512 valour. Map Legend: * Grey: Entrance * Green: statues * Blue: Ghosts * Pink: The ghost who gives you the Demonscourge * Red: Fire * Brown: Demons * Orange: Door * Yellow: Alcove to receive 256xp applied to All Skills and Powers * White: Runeskin A Dark Chapter Closes * Description: At long last, you take your leave of Captain Millark and the village of Silverwysp, content to know that at least for now, Runeskin has been thwarted... Rewards: * 16 Adventurer Tokens * 3072 general xp. * Can choose from various runes to gain xp in those skills You can only select runes for skills you already have. Once in Elm Gnoll, placing one rune of a kind nets you 1024 xp; placing two runes of one kind nets 3072 xp; placing three runes of a kind nets 6144 xp. The runes should correspond with skills and powers in a fairly self-explanatory manner, with two exceptions: Rune of the Eye gives General XP, while Rune of the Hand gives gold. There is a secret: Get Illusion, Necromancy and Arcana, enter the runes (in any order) into the idol's palm in Elm Gnoll, and you will get Shadow Magic (the 11th power discipline). A Prince Uncrowned * Location: Elm Gnoll * Description: It's been nearly a hundred years to the day since HE last departed Elm Gnoll... Rewards: * A weapon, a piece of armour and Iakor's Rune (which can give 4096 general xp). See below for the objects Item Rewards From Runeskin Final Scenario From A Prince Uncrowned You can select one of the following weapons and one of the 3 pieces of armour. All weapons are equal in power (the 1-handed ones are generally preferred since they allow you to equip a shield too). The best armour item for you depends on what do you plan to acquire from Tallys later. Only keep in mind that the wristband only offers +4 SP compared with the Assasin's Bracelet, and thus is the poorest of the three in normal circumstances. For an interesting discussion about their relative values, see this thread and this quest page. Category:Quests Category:Sagas Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:High-end items quests Category:Ways to alter Alignment